


The After

by thatonegirlfromthatoneplace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegirlfromthatoneplace/pseuds/thatonegirlfromthatoneplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last show down of Severus and Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The After

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I thought could of been the fall out of Lily and Snape starting in the 6th year.

Lily Evens was not the kind of girl who liked to show weakness. Most of her life she was called a freak or weirdo by her sister. Once she turned eleven she got to leave her home to go to Hogwarts. Everyone was like her, but some did not see it that way. People would call her names, but even then she did not let them see that is got to her. She only broke twice, both from the same person and for one accident. The first time she wavered is when her best friend, the first boy who told her she was a witch and not a freak, called her that word. The word that people would whisper and say behind her back, the word that supposedly separated her from the rest of her peers, but that was last year. This year was going to be different, better. That is not how she felt as Lily sat on the big comfy chair in the Gryffindor common room with tears streamed down her face, Lily felt this year was going to be the worst...let us go back to the start of the day.

  
It was in the beginning of her 6th year, she was a prefect and she was doing as prefect do, helping lost little first years. Lily had a free period so she was in no real hurry to be any place. She turned around the corner to leave to dungeon after being held in Slughorn’s class so he could show first years what they should inspire to be. She loved the man, but sometimes he drove her crazy. She turned the corner when she walked into something, hard. She hit the ground, but drew her wand as fast as she could. She looked up from the ground and saw a tall boy with long black hair.

  
"Whoa there it’s just me Red."

  
Lily jumped up and gave the boy a hug, while saying.

  
"SIRIUS oh how have you been, we did not get to talk on the train!" Sirius Black returned the hug and smiled.

  
"Lily Flower you could have stopped by if you did not mind being in the same room as James."

  
“It would take a miracle for that to happen.”

  
“Well it just so happens that I tend to be a miracle worker, just the other day I did something no one said I could do.” Lily rolled her eyes, but she had a smile on her face.

  
"What are you doing down here anyways?" Lily asked.

  
"If you must know sweetheart I have to talk with my brother. He asked for me." Sirius said as his smile shrank. Lily pulled him in for another hug.  
Lily Evans and Sirius Black were very unlikely friends when you bring in the fact that virtually no one knew of their friendship except the other marauders and Lily’s Gryffindor friends. In their 4th year Sirius had found Lily siting in the common room and decided to scare her, but when he got behind her he saw she was on the verge of crying. Sirius quickly snuck out to the kitchens to get her some food. When he got back he went next to her and comforted her. The rest of the night the two talked about anything and everything, from the family problems to the muggle music that both of them loved. They would meet up once a week to just talk.The two had a bond and Sirius promised to never mention James as long as Lily never would write him up when she was on patrol. To the world Lily and Sirius were cool and happy all the time, but they both knew that was not the case. Then again who is cool and happy all the time?

  
The two of them talked for some time and agreed to meet later to night for their hot coco and snacks by the fire. Sirius continued to walk toward the Slytherin common room and Lily walked the other way. The entire way out of the dungeon Lily felt like something was watching her, there were the usual ghosts and peeves but this felt different. The past couple of weeks had had an unusual amount of students fighting. With the talks of war and muggleborns disappearing more and more each day Lily had her guard up. She finally heard a small foot step behind her she discreetly got her wand out and when she turned the corner she got ready. She peeked around the corner and no one was there.  
"Lily I need to talk to you." Lily quickly turned around and pointed her wand at the person who spoke. It was a boy with both of his hands in the air in surrender. The boy had a sad look on his face and bags under his eyes.

  
“I’m sorry Severus but I have some place I need to be.” She tried to step around the boy but he moved in her way.

  
“Lily please I have to apologize for what I said last term.” Lily’s eyebrows raised like she was surprised, which she was. Her surprise quickly turned to anger.

  
“Oh NOW you want to apologize, so the entire summer when you saw me and ran away was just bad timing for you.” She backed up and crossed her arms.

  
“Lily I was scared that you would not talk to me an-“Severus never got to finish. Lily started to walk in the other direction. While calling back to him.

  
“You should have because I have had time to think and process what happened and I have come to the conclusion that you are an ASS.” Severus ran after her and grabbed her arm.

  
“Lily I just need to do this I have had time to think about it too, I just need to do this we were friends for years, are you going to let one spat ruin it.” She yanked her arm from his grasps. She could not believe he thought that was nothing to him but a little fight.

  
“Severus it was not just a spat, you called me a Mudblood! Do you know how much it hurt? It would be like me pointing out all of your flaws, calling you Snivelous and making a joke out of you. I can take getting called that by every one of your other friends, but not you, not by my best friend.” Lily did not run this time, she stood in her spot, waiting to hear what else the boy had to say…this way she could get closer.

  
“Oh Lily I know I messed up, Potter and his friends-“Severus started to say but stopped when he saw Lily’s eye role.

  
“That is rubbish and you know it, yes James is a pompous ass, but you still had no right to call me that word. James makes me mad all the time, but I do not take it out on you.”

  
Severus continued and tried to justify what he said, he talked about how James crush on her mad it even rougher on him. Lily did not interrupt him again, she quietly waited. Once Severus was done explaining himself, there was nothing but silence for quite some time.

  
“Lily?” Severus stood waiting Lily was staring at the ground but then she looked up at him.

  
“Sev…You were my best friend, you hurt me, because you say you were mad at James, but James did not make you say those words to me. James is an arrogant prat who has nothing to do with the way you treated me. James pulls pranks on me too and you I yell, he annoys me too the difference is that I do not take it out on you.” Severus had a look of surprise on his face as she continued. “I do not know what is going on with you anymore, I understand last year we had our O.W.L’s and we could not see each other all the time, but you were almost always with those guys you call your friends. They are the people who call me mudblood and many other awful things.” Severus looked up in disbelief.

  
“They are my friends Lily, they are not me.”

  
“Yes I know that, but you and I know that there is a war coming Sev. The main focus of the war deals with people like me. And your friends are part of the families on the side trying to get rid of muggleborns. You are also interested in the dark arts. I have seen you working on that hex. I saw what it did to the practice dummy. I am guessing that is not for extra credit.” Severus slightly shook his head.

  
“Lily I understand your concern, but your friends are not better than mine. I saw you and Sirius Black, you do know who his family is known for right, and he is also one of the people who have been terrorizing me for the past 5 years. Then there is another one, Remus you and I both know what he is.” Lily cut him off right away.

  
“REMUS IS A GOOD PERSON! He did not as for what happened to him” Severus jumped in surprise. “He had no choice unlike you who has one. As for Sirius he moved in with the potters he got kicked out of his family he chose a different path.” Severus just kept going.

  
“You are becoming friends with all of Potters people. He is slowly working his way into your life and you can’t even see it. He is taking you away from me.” Severus had a hurt look on his face. Lily was calm by this time and softly spoke.

  
“Severus what is going on right now has nothing to do with Potter. I am friends with Sirius and Remus. Sirius and I just vent to each other. You and I are not in the same house so we can’t talk and with our family problems were just connect. Remus is a prefect with me and he is such a nice and easy person to talk to. They are not that bad once you get to know them. Yes they do stupid things, but unlike Potter they do not do it just to annoy us, they follow his lead because they are like a family. I try to get them to make Potter stop and they get him to sometimes. And I don’t treat you differently than I did before I was friends with you. Unlike your friends who are slowly changing you.” Severus rolled his eyes.

  
“Lily, Potter does not do what he does because he wants to annoy us he is doing it so I get scared off and he wins, he gets you. You know he likes you and he knows that I have feeling for yo-.” Severus eyes went wide, realizing what he said. He glanced up at Lily, trying to read her face.

  
“I know.” Severus was red faced. Lily had an unreadable expression.

  
“Severus I am not that thick. I knew you did and if things were different then maybe we would be something, but too much has happened recently. This thing, our fight right now made me relies that no matter how much I want to forgive you and go back to ignoring the fact that you and I are just different people.” There was a long silence that was only broken by the sound of distant footsteps of students.

  
Severus just looked at the ground. Lily walked around Severus leaving him in the hallway. She took all the secret passages that Sirius has told her about. She walked into the common room but it was empty, the weather outside was beautiful so people were taking advantage of it. She thought about going to her dorm, but Alice was more likely than not napping between classes. She instead went to the giant comfy chair in the corner of the common room. This was the only place she knew he could not come in. Now you are all caught up. Lily was sitting in the chair for a long time, she missed lunch and the rest of her classes that day she kept replaying the fight in her mind. She did not understand why boys are stupid. She did not fancy James Potter and Severus did not need to say those things about Remus or any of the boys. Yes James is an ass but Severus fights back, and he is still into the dark arts. She figured out that she could forgive the boy for calling her a mudblood, but the path he is going down. She had to let him go no matter what she felt or how much she cared…it was better to break her heart now. The sooner she can heal, she just needs time. She finally let go and started to cry. She cried until she heard some footsteps. She looked over and saw the quidditch team stumbling in after practice. She looked to find Marlene but she was not with them, Sirius was not there either. Lily quickly wiped her tears. She saw James Potter looking around when he saw her. He smiled a little and walked over and sat on the couch nearby.

  
“Hello Evans, Sirius said that he will be up soon he just needs to get reacquainted with McKinnon, again.” He let out a little laugh. Lily Laughed and little to and spoke, but it came out a little more shaky than she wanted.

  
“You would thing that after three weeks they would be acquainted enough.” Her tone did not go unnoticed by Potter.

  
“Evans are you okay.” He moved to the edge of the seat. He studied her face.

  
“I know you would usually talk to Sirius about this, but do I need to hex someone?” James asked with the most sincerity she has ever heard from him.  
“No Potter you do not.” Lily got up to leave, but James grabbed her arm, but let go almost as soon as he touched it. Lily glared at him.  
“I am Sorry.” Lily’s face flashed with anger.

  
“Will people just stop apologizing? First Severus and now you I can’t take it anymore.”  
James’s knew exactly what she was talking about now. He had felt bad about the incident all summer. He pulled her into a hug. She was about to protest but Lily was too tired to fight anymore.

  
“Lily I am sorry for how I have treated you and Severus over the last few years. I was jealous of him and was being childish. I know that you two are good friends, so I will stop even though he is a Slythrin, they aren’t all bad and-.” Lily interrupted James.

  
“Severus and I are no longer friends if you must know.” James looked down at Lily in confusion.

  
“Lily if it is about last term it was my fault I made him mad.”

  
“If it was the other way around would you have called me that word, or if Remus did something would you say he is a monster?”

  
“Well no but-.” Lily took a step back and smiled a little while shaking her head.

  
“It is not your fault I almost forgave him for what he said, but everything in the world does not revolve around you, even if you think it does.” James was still confused.

  
“It is the fact that he is no better than you actually.” James stared at her like she had three heads. “He plays your games and has turned into someone I do not know any more. I just over looked it because we were friends.” Lily started to walk toward the portrait hole but stopped before stepping out. She turned around.

  
“Thank you for comforting me, but Severus did mention something that to me sounded like you were fighting over me. I just want to be clear, I am not some piece of meat for you two dogs I am a human being, Potter. If you had scared Severus off, I would not fall magically into your arms. You would still have to get a yes form me and by the looks of it you never will. Tell Sirius that I have gone to the kitchen to get our snacks.” With that Lily walked out of the common room leaving a James Potter staring at the ground deep in thought. He finally looked up at where Lily once stood with a small sincere smile on his face as he whispered.

  
“Well then I will change that.”


End file.
